Surprise
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Daichi returns home from a week away to a happy Koushi. Warning: Smut. Mpreg. Pissy baby Tobio. Miscellaneous KNB ships and offspring


**Surprise**

A Sawamura Daichi x Sugawara Koushi oneshot, with various Kuroko no Basket ships tossed in there

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this fic, except for the Kuroko no Basket offspring. Yes, Daichi and Suga's children are the cast of Haikyuu!

Hello everyone! I bonded with Suga as I watched Haikyuu!, because he is such a great Mommy, and so viola! This fic was born. This fic is part of a larger universe, and I will be posting various oneshots about it. I will have a masterlist on my profile. I hope that everyone enjoys this fic!

Note: [text] = English.

UPDATE: I changed a few baby names.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, being married to a proactive parent sucked. That's not to say that Sawamura Koushi sat on his ass as his spouse did everything for their children. After all, he was their primary caregiver.<p>

But on mornings like these, when Daichi was out of town on a school board meeting, he was terribly lonely. He had been gone for five days now, and it was getting to the children too. Tobio was curled up against his swollen abdomen, clinging to the material of his night shirt. Kei was pressed against his other side, his arm thrown protectively over him. Akiteru was curled up around Kei, snuggling closer to his baby brother. Ryunosuke was splayed across the rest of Daichi's spot, his snores a comforting noise against the silence.

The vibration of his phone on the nightstand had Koushi sitting up and reaching for it, mindful of smothering Tobio with his swollen abdomen as he leaned around him. He grinned at what he saw.

_From: Daichi_

_Sub: Surprise!_

_Guess who is coming home tonight? You guessed it, it's me! Surprise, babe! I missed you and the boys and can't wait to see you guys, and our unborn little wiggle worm. I'll be back around 8:30, and yeah it's a little past the kids' bedtimes, but could you keep them up for me please? I promise I'll get them in to bed._

Smiling wide, he brushing his hair behind his ear and began to text back.

_To: Daichi_

_Sub: Re: Surprise!_

_Yay! I've missed you, and so have our little band of lost boys. Oh Daichi, this is wonderful news! Be safe getting home and we'll be ready for you. I love you, Daichi._

He sat his phone on his pillow as he covered his mouth to muffle his elated giggles. Daichi must have worked his ass off to make the stuffy school board grant his wishes if he was coming home this early.

"Mom, stop laughing." Ryu groaned, sitting up. Tobio stirred at the sound of his brother's voice, shooting him a nasty look before snuggling in to the warmth of Koushi's body.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to wake you. Do you want to choose what we have for breakfast?" He asked. Ryu beamed, leaning over Tobio (and mildly squashing his face against Koushi's leg) to tightly hug his birth parent.

"You're the best, Mom! I'll meet you in the kitchen!" He called before jumping off of the bed and running out of the room. Watching him go with an indulgent smile on his face, Koushi stretched a bit. Tobio sat up, glaring at him.

"Oh, Tobi, you have such a cute face!" He gushed, scooping up the baby to give him kisses. Tobio pulled away, sticking out his tongue and blowing a raspberry. He reminded Koushi of a wet cat, and he found it charming and precious. Humming quietly to him, he rose from his bed with Tobio in his arms and carefully made his way to the nursery.

As it was a Saturday, one without any games that his oldest two children participated in, and with no babysitting plans, Koushi entertained the idea of keeping his husband to himself. After all, they hadn't had goodbye sex before he left. They hadn't had time. Pondering the idea as he changed Tobio, he finally decided he liked it.

In fact, it made him giddy. He loved sex. Daichi loved sex. This current pregnancy could attest to that. They only had a handful of weeks left before he was too uncomfortable to do much of anything, and then they would have six weeks of being sex free once the new baby arrived.

Well, he mused as he and Tobio carefully went down the stairs, there was no time like the present.

Half an hour later, as he and his children ate oatmeal and fresh, sliced fruit, Koushi comes up with a way to get the children out of the house.

"Boys, would you like to go to any of your friends' houses tonight?" He asked, placing another spoonful of oatmeal in to his mouth. Instantly, Akiteru and Ryunosuke agreed, babbling loudly and excitedly at the prospect. Kei shook his head, tugging on Koushi's hand.

"No, Mommy, I want to stay with you tonight. Like last night." He insisted, his brown eyes earnest. Koushi felt himself melt and he kissed Kei's cute little cheeks.

"Then you can stay home with Tobio and I, sweetheart. However, I will need to drop the two of you off for a few hours today, so that I can run some boring errands. Do you have a preference?" He asked. As Kei pondered it, he himself made a mental to do list. He needed to go grocery shopping, certainly. Daichi's favorite meal had a few key ingredients that he didn't have in his kitchen.

And he kinda wanted to buy something nice for his husband. Something fun and different. Maybe some type of food or…he blushed as he realized his train of thought.

He hadn't bought a new set of lace since that weekend they conceived Akiteru. Shaking his head, Koushi focused on his children once more, and began to make arrangements for them, for the night.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again, Tetsu. I really, really appreciate it." He promised as he passed Ryu's overnight bag to the blue-haired male. Tetsuya shifted Kazuki before accepting the bag, offering his friend a knowing smile.<p>

"You're welcome, Koushi-kun. Is there anything else you need from me for tonight? I understand the importance of intimacy." He promised as they entered the kitchen. Seijuuro was sitting at the counter, a steaming cup of tea next to him as he read through one of his many newspapers. He glanced up at that word, quirking a questioning brow at his spouse.

"Oh? What an interesting conversation to have with our five week old son on your shoulder, Tetsuya." He teased. Tetsuya rolled his eyes, placing Ryu's bag on the counter before cradling Kazuki close.

"Enough teasing, Seijuuro, please. Daichi-kun is returning home tonight." He explained, as if that would be enough to cause his husband to understand the severity of the situation. Instead, Seijuuro simply shook his head, reaching out to adjust Kazuki's little hat. It moved back a bit to reveal his light blue strands of hair, and he blinked open his baby blue eyes to glare at his father for disturbing him.

"Ah. Returning home is always wonderful in these types of situations. My Tetsuya knows exactly how to remind me that home is where I truly want to be." He murmurs his heterochromatic eyes full of affection as he cupped his spouse's cheek. "Now, is there anything else we can assist you with, Koushi?" He asked, turning his eyes towards the pregnant male. Koushi blushed, his fingers tapping nervously on to their countertop.

"Actually, yes. Tetsu, could I borrow a pair of your heels?" He managed to ask, despite the crushing embarrassment of asking this in front of his best friend's husband.

"Which pair?" The married couple in front of him asked in unison. Koushi blushed dark at that, and avoided their slightly amused gazes.

"…the black ones." He murmured softly. Tetsuya nodded, passing his son to Seijuuro before approaching his friend and gripping his wrist.

"Yes. Why don't you gather your other children as I go and grab them?" He suggested. Koushi nodded, offering a quiet and embarrassed goodbye to the smirking Seijuuro as they exited the kitchen.

As he was helping Koushi put the children in to the back of his van, Kuroko handed him the pair of heels with a rare, cocky smile on his lips.

"Koushi-kun?" He asked.

"Hm?" Koushi replied, wary of where this could go.

"Next week, Kazuki will be turning six weeks old. Seijuuro-kun and I would appreciate it if you could help keep our children so that we can celebrate privately. It is important to both of us to get…reacquainted as quickly as possible." He reminded him. Koushi nodded, and his expression softened, even as his cheeks heated.

"Yeah, I understand. Daichi and I would be happy to take your kids one of the nights. Unfortunately, I don't think I could handle two." He admitted. Tetsuya shrugged, stepping back from his van.

"It helps us, and that's what's important. I will let him know of this. Have fun tonight." He said with a straight face, even as his eyes were filled with wicked mirth. Koushi rolled his eyes at his friend's teasing, worried that his face would be constantly pink at this point. As he drove off, he eyed the heels in the seat next to him.

Now to get something to match them.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for taking Akiteru tonight, Tatsuya-san. I really appreciate it." Koushi was saying as they entered the Kagami living room. Taiga was splayed across their couch, a can of beer in his hand as he watched an NBA rerun. His twins and eldest son were outback, which is where Akiteru and Kei had run off to. Their baby son was napping.<p>

"We love having Aki-chan over. He's such a great little guy. It's no problem. Besides," Tatsuya paused, his light eyes glinting with wicked amusement, "reunion sex is always great sex. Isn't that right, [Tiger]?" He teased. Both Taiga and Koushi blushed, with Koushi trying to hide behind Tobio's little body, and Taiga choking on his beer.

"[Tatsuya! I thought we agreed not to talk about….well that stuff in front of other people!]" Taiga reprimanded in quick English, too quick to Koushi to catch, but then again, he really didn't want to know. Tatsuya simply shrugged, walking over to his spouse and cupping his face.

"[I only do it to rile you up, Tiger.]" Tatsuya all but purred. He then turned to his flustered friend and chuckled. "I'm sorry, Koushi-san. My husband is too adorable when he blushes that sometimes, I get carried away in my teasing. In all seriousness, I do hope that you and Daichi-san have a lovely evening. Nights alone are few and far between." He murmured sincerely. Koushi nodded, looking down at Tobio.

He and Daichi made it a point to have a date night once a week. It wasn't always a night of romance or spent in ecstasy, but it certainly was special to both of them. He was grateful that he didn't have to worry about his spouse while he was at work, unlike Tatsuya who watched every large fire on TV with bated breath and his best friend Atsushi nearby.

So as he shifted Tobio from one hip to the other, he simply shook his head.

"Thank you, Tatsuya-san. Well, I think that the boys and I will be heading out now. Thanks again." He said, calling for Kei from the backyard. Tatsuya saw them out, waving goodbye from his front doorstep.

* * *

><p>As he entered the very familiar house of his in-laws, Koushi felt himself relax. He was used to Tetsu's teasing, but with Seijuuro being the same room, it had been a bit unnerving. He had not expected it from Tatsuya as well. Here, in this house that had been the only home Asahi had ever known, that had been a place for Daichi to return home to in college, he knew what to expect. Yuu would tease him; Asahi would pretend that Koushi wasn't going to go down on his little brother tonight, yet a part of him would also be secretly wishing his brother congrats for getting laid.<p>

"Thanks for watching them, Yuu." Koushi sighed as he sat Tobio down next to 3 month old Yoshiro. Kei had been dragged upstairs, by force, via his female cousins. Koushi wished his son's masculinity good luck.

"Hey man, I understand. You can't get the good stuff ready if you have little ones asking about what it is and why you're getting it." Yuu shrugged. Koushi nodded his agreement there. It was true. The first time that he and Tetsu went 'alone time' shopping together, Valentine's Day or something along those lines, they were harassed by Katsuro and Ryu the entire time. The boys had been about three at the time, and insisted on coming along. By the end of it, they left early and swore to never do that again. It was too embarrassing trying to explain to your son that 'Daddy likes Mommy in heels' or 'Mommy really needs a new pair of leather gloves' or 'Well, this is what helps prevent you from getting another sibling.'

"Is Asahi out shopping?" He asked, noting that his brother-in-law was nowhere to be found. Yuu shook his head, dropping into his favorite arm chair.

"Nah, he went to get our prescriptions filled. He'll be back soon, if you wanted to stick around." He offered. Koushi shook his head, checking the time.

"No, I should really be going. Thanks again, Yuu." He murmured. Yuu shot him a wink and gave him a thumbs up.

"Good luck, Koushi!" He practically sang. Rolling his eyes, the pregnant male returned to his vehicle.

He had shopping to do.

* * *

><p>He was running behind schedule as he attempted to hurry the boys in to the house. He set Tobio up in his playpen in the kitchen before quickly starting on dinner for the boys. Yuu had been considerate enough <em>not <em> to put them down for a nap, so hopefully this would help them go to sleep faster.

He had managed to find every single item on his list. Sitting on the couch was a bag full of new clothing that actually made him feel really sexy, despite his enlarged state, and he hoped that his husband agreed.

In the refrigerator were ingredients for Daichi's favorite dinner and their favorite shared dessert. He was making a quick dinner for the boys, one that always served to make them drowsy. Once the soup was heated, he quickly worked on feeding the boys. Kei fed himself, but insisted on talking for once. Tobio attempted to dump his bowl on his brother at least six times.

Finally, as Kei ran upstairs to pick out their pajamas and bedtime stores, Koushi began to wash up the dishes and clean the kitchen, before he started to pre-prep Daichi's meal. The kitchen was clean by the time his son started calling for him, so Koushi scooped up Tobio and made his way upstairs, using caution on the stairs. He ran the bath for the boys, chuckling when Kei nearly dumped his entire bottle of bubbles in to the water. Tobio actually helped him this time around, being the reason that he got the idea as the baby had somehow managed to get the cap off of the bottle completely.

Washing them turned in to a bigger ordeal than necessary when Tobio kicked Kei in the face, which made him retaliate by squirting the 3-in-1 in the baby's eyes. Both burst in to tears, begging to get out. But the end of it, Koushi had a headache and both of his baby boys were grumpy, but clean.

That's half the battle of parenting, right?

After popping a few headache relievers, Koushi got them out and dried off. Once both were dressed, he sat down next to Kei on the bed with a book and Tobio in his lap. He sometimes forgot how much he loved reading to his children. Tobio and Kei were definitely his most intelligent children. Kei responded to the stories, offering mature insights for a child his age, and Tobio listened with rapt attention, always reaching for the next page.

Koushi felt a little guilty as he turned off Kei's light because he had intended to rush their story time so that he could quickly start on Daichi's dinner. That was a selfish intention, and he made a promise with himself never to do that again. He placed a gentle kiss on Tobio's chubby little cheek before laying him down in his crib and exiting his nursery. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before grinning wide.

His husband would be home in 40 minutes. Quickly, yet carefully, he made his way downstairs and grabbed his bag of clothing. He also grabbed a pair of Daichi's old sweats that he loved to wear while pregnant, and one of his old university tees to hide what was underneath.

He hoped that his husband would be pleasantly surprised.

He returned to the kitchen, feeling a little wicked and sexy underneath his 'night-in' attire, and a little like a badass for wearing something so proactive underneath what was probably considered rags.

With his mood rapidly improving, he started on Daichi's dinner. He actually made really good time because he was putting the cake in the oven when Daichi entered the house, calling out that he was home. Grinning, Koushi rushed from the kitchen to greet him.

"Welcome home!" He beamed, throwing his arms around Daichi's neck so that he could kiss him. His spouse's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in as close as he could and returned the kiss. He pulled back a minute later, a wide smile on his handsome face.

"I'm home, babe. Where are the kids?" He asked, noting the lack of excited chatter that usually greeted him when he returned from his trips away. Koushi's grin turned wicked and he slid his hands in to Daichi's back pockets, giving his ass a squeeze.

"Kei and Tobio are sleeping. Ryu and Aki are away for the night. It's just you and me." He practically purred.

"Oh really now. What did you have in mind?" Daichi asked, even as one of his hands went down to grab Koushi's ass. He flushed, nuzzling in to Daichi's neck.

God how he had missed him. This attractive man was his, and his alone, and had been away for far too long.

"We're having dinner first, Daichi. I'm hungry, so I'm sure that you are too. We're having your favorite." He added with a wink, removing his hands from his husband's body as pulled away from him.

"Oh? Sweet!" He exclaimed, following Koushi back to the kitchen. "Is that an almond vanilla crème cake in the over?" He asked as he caught the familiar scent. Koushi nodded, practically beaming.

"Why yes it is. We rarely get time alone together, and will be getting less and less as the year goes on, so I kinda wanted tonight to be special." He admitted sheepishly, an embarrassed blush covering his cheeks. Daichi melted at the precious sight, quickly kissing Koushi.

"Thanks, Koushi. I really appreciate it. Now let's eat, I'm starving!" He insisted. Chuckling, the two sat down to their meal.

They exchanged quiet small talk as they ate, taking their time and just enjoying being together. It wasn't their typical date night, as they did have children in the house, but still, it was perfect to the two of them all the same. They still held one another's free hand, they still shared their food, and Daichi pleasantly discovered that Koushi was wearing heels.

"What is this?" He asked in surprise, even as the mental image of a naked Koushi in only heels shot straight to his groin. Koushi blushed bashfully, looking up from under his thick lashes as he squeezed Daichi's hand.

"I missed you, Daichi." He said simply. If Daichi's returned squeeze, and the foot that began to trace the inside of his left ankle were any indication, his spouse caught on to his meaning.

After the main course was consumed, Daichi did the dishes as Koushi iced their cake.

"Are we sharing?" Koushi asked before he cut it. Daichi nodded, dropping a kiss to his cheek before grabbing a lid to put over the cake once they had cut it.

"Yeah. You're a pretty good cook, so I'm already kinda full. Guess it's a sign of getting old, huh?" He mused. Koushi shook his head at that. It was true. In their teenage days, Daichi could have eaten the entire cake himself in one sitting. And then whatever else was in the cabinets.

The two made their way to the living room with their piece of cake. Daichi grabbed the remote before sinking down next to Koushi, kicking off his shoes under the table, and letting out a groan of relief as he stretched his toes. He wrapped an arm around his husband, dropping a kiss on to his head as he tugged him close.

"It's so good to be home." He murmured in to his silver hair. Koushi looked up and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, nuzzling their noses together.

"I agree. It's good to have you home." He responded, tossing an arm around Daichi's waist as he got comfortable. As they watched the news, with Daichi feeding both of them the cake, Koushi worked on pressing kisses to as much of him as he could get without moving too much. Once the cake was gone, Daichi pulled Koushi on to his lap, connecting their lips as he ran his hands over Koushi's legs.

For once, Koushi took the lead in their kisses. It was he who gently parted Daichi's willing lips, sliding his tongue in to the hot cavern that was his spouse's mouth, retracing the familiar roof his mouth, teasing his tongue and coaxing it back in to his own mouth, moaning softly at the feeling.

"Daichi." He moaned when they parted, wrapping his arms around his neck to tug him closer, wanting to taste more of his husband, his partner, his everything.

"I dreamt of this just this morning, babe. I was standing in my shower, thinking of you and the kids, and then it was just you, on your knees, looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes of yours as you teased me with your fucking tongue. Shit, that got me off this morning." Daichi admitted softly in his ear as his hand slid to Koushi's inner thigh, sliding his fingers up to his crotch. When he made contact, Koushi gasped, one of his hands pressing Daichi's fingers closer to his forming erection.

"Oh Daichi." He murmured, burying his face in the crook of his neck as his spouse traced him through the thin material of his sweats, moaning as the fabric of his lingerie rubbed against his restricted erection. "Let's go upstairs. I have a surprise for you." He murmured, sliding out of Daichi's lap. His spouse took a moment to watch his ass as he walked towards the stairs, the heels doing interesting things to the image. Those definitely were not Koushi's. However, everything else that he wore was actually some of his own university stuff. The sweats and the tee were definitely his. His initials were on the tags, in Koushi's handwriting. He rose to his feet, taking Koushi's hand.

They made it to their bedroom with haste, and Koushi gave him a gentle shove towards the bed, locking the door behind them.

"Make yourself comfortable." Koushi instructed as he walked over the top drawer of his dresser, pulling out the lubrication. "Condom?" He offered, holding up the packet. Daichi shook his head, leaning back on his elbows as he admired Koushi's form.

"No. I want us as close as possible tonight." He declared. A shiver ran down Koushi's spine and straight to his dick. He loved to ride Daichi naked. That thin layer of latex muffled Daichi's pleasure, he knew, and so sex when he was pregnant or sex when they were trying was definitely what they both preferred.

Both gave and received what they felt.

"Okay." He agreed, tossing the bottle on to the bed. He closed the drawer, trying to ignore his suddenly racing heart. It was stupid to be nervous. He had spent nearly 13 years exclusively with this man, and he knew Daichi's body better than probably Daichi himself. In regards to his own body, it was the same; Daichi noticed and catalogued everything about his body.

But that didn't stop him from becoming self-conscious. His body hadn't had time to recover from Tobio's pregnancy, and it showed. His stretch marks were still red, and they weren't in flattering places. He knew that he had gained some pregnancy weight, and he hated it. But as he met Daichi's warm, reassuring gaze, he did his best to push that back and took off his shirt.

It was worth it, from the way that Daichi's pupil's dilated, and the tent in his pants twitched. Offering a timid smile, Koushi hooked his thumbs in the hem of his pants and pulled down the sweats. He didn't look at Daichi as he kicked them off, the heels sending them flying surprisingly close to the clothes basket.

"Oh fuck." Daichi groaned from the bed. Koushi flushed scarlet, looking at himself in the mirror. The underwear fit him really well. It was just a simple black v-kini piece, with black lace flaring out along the top of his hips, flaring to enunciate where Daichi's eyes should be directed. The fishnet stockings he wore were high on his upper thighs, stopping about three inches from where his bulging erection was dampening the fabric of his panties.

His heart hammered in his chest and he regretted wearing heels when he felt his knees begin to shake from nervousness.

"Do you like it?" He somehow managed to get out, a bit mortified by how high it sounded. Daichi cursed again and sat up on the bed.

"Come here, Koushi." He murmured, reaching for him. Koushi managed to walk over to him, grateful when Daichi grasped his hips, steadying him. He cursed at being so close to Koushi's crotch, and he couldn't resist nuzzling the damp bulge, his tongue flicking out to get a taste of his partner, his familiar musk comforting and so fucking arousing. Koushi let out a squeak at that, reminding him of the situation at hand.

"You are so god damned beautiful, Koushi. You always have been, even as that geeky little shy guy in I met in our freshman English class way back in high school. I've watched you grow in to this attractive, sexy, human being and best of all, you're all mine." He declared, reaching back to smack Koushi's ass. He jumped at that, his crotch shooting in to Daichi's face. He mouthed his erection through the black, thin fabric, a wanton moan escaping him at how wonderful he tasted. "You're so damned sexy, it's not even fair and babe, I want you." He admitted, looking up at his spouse.

Koushi's face heated, his pleasure at being praised mixing with the flush of arousal that covered his body. He ran his hands through Daichi's hair, giving it an affectionate tug until Daichi helped him on to his lap. He gasped as his erection met the firm fabric of Daichi's jeans and he rutted forward, wanting the delicious friction.

"Take me, Daichi. Make me yours all over again. This baby in my womb isn't enough." He murmured before smashing his lips against Daichi's. As their tongues met, and their unique tastes mingled in to becoming one, the two worked to get Daichi's pants undone. Once his erection was free, Koushi wrapped his fingers around him, giving him a few testing pumps before reaching for the lube and pouring some onto his hands.

Daichi worked on marking him, pressing kisses to his neck starting from underneath his ear. Koushi gasped when he nipped one of his particularly sensitive spots; moaned when he began to suck a mark on to him.

If there was one kink that Koushi was fond of, it was being claimed. Any representation of ownership he could get was an automatic win in his book. He wanted the world to know that he was Daichi's, and in return, that Daichi was his. As he began to pump Daichi's cock, his breath hitched. Daichi's fingers were slipping under the waistband of his panties and he rocked forward, moaning loudly when his own hand, the one pumping Daichi's erection, brushed his own, his knuckles providing an interesting friction he hadn't experienced before.

"Can I snap these?" Daichi growled in his ear before latching on to the lobe, sucking and licking before blowing softly. Shivering as a cry of pleasure was torn from his throat, Koushi nodded.

His spouse wasn't one to dwaddle with these types of things, and he quickly ripped the panties apart, just a snap to each side. The sound of ripping fabric only heightened Koushi's sense of arousal and he gasped Daichi's name, his own hand opening to take in his cock as well.

"Let me, Koushi." Daichi murmured in his ear. "You just hang on. I'm going to make you feel good." He promised. Koushi nodded, opening his eyes and meeting Daichi's as he wrapped his arm around his neck and sank down on to his lap, letting his legs stretch out on either side of Daichi's waist. Daichi lubed up his hand as well and took both of their erections in to his hand, his pace faster than Koushi's was. His other hand slipped up to tease one of Koushi's nipples and he titled his head back as Koushi attacked his neck, laying claim with his little, sharp bites.

Some of the guys at his work bitched about their partners marking them, but Daichi didn't mind. He was proud of his husband, and didn't see the point in hiding that. He wanted the world to know that he was claimed. That he wasn't available, and hadn't been since his second semester of his freshman year of high school. Hell, Koushi hadn't been on the market at all. People were idiots about that. They didn't realize how lucky he was, but he certainly did. As he pressed their mouths together, dominating Koushi's mouth as he laid claim to it, he couldn't help but count his blessings for getting this man exclusively to himself.

"Daichi!" Koushi gasped as he began to thrust in to his hand, tossing his head back as he lost himself in the sensations. Daichi leaned forward to continue marking that pretty, pale neck when there was a knock on the door. A second later, Tobio started crying on the baby monitor next to their bed.

"Fuck!" Koushi cried, trying to calm his overwhelming sense of disappointment. He had been so fucking close to getting off, so close to making Daichi's night perfect. He bit his lip, burying his face in Daichi's neck as frustrated tears sprang to his eyes.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you again?" Kei's little voice quivered from outside the door.

"I'll be there in a sec, bud." Daichi's surprisingly calm voice replied, even as his arms wound around Koushi and he pressed a kiss to his sweaty temple. Kei was quiet for a minute.

"Okay. I'm going to go and shut up Tobi." He called before walking away. Daichi ran a soothing hand over Koushi's back, pressing kisses to his face.

"We're not done, Koushi. Don't worry, I will have my wicked way with you. I'm going to go and take care of that now. I want you to get up on our pillows and make yourself comfortable, but don't touch yourself. Give me fifteen minutes." He promised. Koushi nodded, pulling back a bit. Daichi kissed away his tears and then his lips before gently helping him off of his lap.

He felt a little bad as he put himself back in to his pants, because that crestfallen expression on Koushi's face was too fucking precious and hot all rolled up in to one. It was his insecurities, and Daichi knew that, but he couldn't help but want to pound him in to the mattress until he was bright red and hoarse and no longer sad. So with a charming wink, he stepped out of the room to take care of the boys.

He found Kei in the nursery, chatting with Tobio, who was giving him his scariest glare yet. When he entered the room, Kei grinned and Tobio's glare dropped and the baby sat up.

"Daddy!" Kei cried, running over to him. Daichi picked him up, careful to keep him away from his hardened dick, lest he get awkward questions. Tobio reached for him too, babbling 'Da' over and over again.

"Alrighty boys, I have a mission for you once I take care of Tobio and get you tucked in. Do you think you can handle it?" He asked. Both nodded. "I need you the two of you to compete to see which on you can fall asleep first, and stay quiet longer. We have a situation, and Mom's wellbeing depends on it. Thank you can handle that?" He asked. Tobio sent him a suspicious look as Kei nodded.

"Yes, Daddy. Is Mommy okay?" He asked. Daichi nodded, scooping Tobio up and out of his crib as he walked back to Kei's room. After tucking in Kei and checking under his bed and in his closet for monsters, he turned on his nightlight and wished the boy sweet dreams. Tobio wasn't wet, and must have startled himself awake, so Daichi tucked him back in bed as well before returning to his spouse.

Koushi was sitting against the pillows, his pupils blown wide with desire as Daichi stepped back in to the room. Any trace of his earlier upset was gone. With a grin, Daichi locked the door and strutted towards the bed, stripping off his clothing as he went.

"Oh Daichi." Koushi murmured as he leaned over him. "You're such a wonderful father." His lips latched on to one of Daichi's nipples, tracing it with his tongue before sucking on it as one of his hands reached for Daichi's rapidly hardening dick. Daichi's grin was smug.

His capabilities as a father were one of Koushi's biggest kinks. It wasn't that he was a Dad, per se. It was that he was the father of his children, the one he had chosen as his mate and other half, and not only was he a good man, he was good to the children as well.

Their children meant everything to Koushi.

"Shit." He swore as Koushi started up their pace again, his own cock sliding in beside Daichi's. Their hips thrusted together, with Daichi being mindful of the swollen abdomen between, swollen with his child, his flesh and blood that Koushi was carrying; that he had put there.

"I love you so much, Daichi." Koushi moaned, tossing his head back against the pillows as he tried to get lost in the feeling of his husband on top of him, touching him, wanting him, wanting reality to just melt away and it be just the two of them.

"Koushi, spread your legs." Daichi commanded gently as he pulled back, wincing when his dick protested that, wanting to stay in that wonderful friction with its mate. Koushi did as he was told, his pretty legs spreading, one slipping over Daichi's strong shoulder as the other went to the side. Pressing a kiss to the bare skin (because apparently Koushi had stripped while he was dealing with their kids), Daichi grabbed the bottle of lubrication and delegated it out between his hand and Koushi's entrance. As the liquid touched his inflamed skin, he gasped, his body temperature rising with his heightened sense of arousal.

"You taste so good, Koushi." Daichi murmured as he lapped at his crotch with his talented tongue, it slipping a bit lower to tease Koushi's entrance. His partner bucked in to his face, wanting more of that. Chuckling, Daichi moved up and took the head of his leaping cock in to his mouth, licking up the bead of pearly pre-cum that had settled on the tip. He moaned as he discovered more in the slit, consuming as much of his husband's essence as he could. Koushi's hand found his hair and he twisted it sharply, moaning loudly as Daichi sank his mouth down on to his cock, his tongue lavishing as much attention to it as it could.

"So good, Daichi!" He gasped, one of his hands rising up to tug at his sensitive nipples, flushing at the jolt of pleasure it provided him.

If there was one thing he was grateful for, from his pregnancy hormones, it was his sensitive nipples.

Daichi's hand that was teasing Koushi's entrance decided to take action and he slid in the first finger, the familiar level of resistance there as it always was. No matter how many times they did this, Koushi's body tried to play hard to get, at first. But that was okay. If Daichi was anything, it was stubborn. He knew how to make this body scream for him, and Koushi's entrance would yield to him soon.

Koushi didn't know what to do as he clenched around Daichi's working finger and tried to thrust in to Daichi's warm mouth. His lover certainly knew what he was doing, so Koushi closed his eyes and gave in to the sensations, his free hand releasing that nipple to go and pay attention to the other.

By the time Daichi slid in his second finger, Koushi's cock was weeping with pre-come and throbbing in his mouth. Deciding to spoil his husband a bit, Daichi released his cock, shot a wink up at Koushi's wide eyes, before taking Koushi in all the way and swallowing. Koushi let out a surprised shriek before blushing and covering his mouth. However, Daichi was relentless and as he pumped in his two fingers in to Koushi's entrance, he continued to pleasure his cock.

It wasn't long until Koushi's first orgasm hit. Daichi had but a quick intake of breath from Koushi as a warning and then his husband was shooting down the back of his throat. Daichi inhaled it greedily, even pulling back to smirk up as his husband as he licked his sensitive cock clean.

"Was that good, Koushi?" He asked. Koushi's cute pout did interesting things to his twitching cock.

"You know it was, Daichi. Wha-" He gasped when Daichi took him in to his mouth again. He let out a loud moan when he hummed and simultaneously inserted his third and final finger. "Oh Daichi!" He exclaimed, arching in to his mouth as Daichi's fingers began to stretch him, preparing him for what was to come. Daichi just shot him a wink and continued his work, being as thorough as he could be so as to not hurt Koushi, and by extension, the innocent, developing life inside of him.

Once he felt that Koushi was ready, his spouse was hard again. Grinning, Daichi removed his mouth from his cock and pressed their lips together, even as he removed his fingers from Koushi's ass. Koushi moaned in his mouth, loving the taste of himself on his husband's lips, a brand that would never really go away.

"Ride me?" Daichi asked when he pulled back. Koushi nodded, and sat up, thanking his spouse when he helped.

"You might have to guide me or I'll fall off the bed." Koushi admitted, blushing. Daichi simply shrugged and kissed him before taking his place amongst their pillows.

"It doesn't matter to me. I just want to watch you lose yourself on my dick." He stated. Koushi's eyes widened at the blunt statement, even as his cock and entrance twitched with anticipation. With shaking legs, Koushi climbed on to Daichi's lap, shooting Daichi a grateful smile when his hands helped to steady his hips.

"Ready?" He asked softly. At Daichi's nod, Koushi reached down and positioned him at his entrance. He sank down on to him slowly, Daichi's eyes glued to his spouse's hips as his entranced swallowed him inch by inch. Once he was seated, Koushi gave Daichi a wicked smile and raised himself up before sinking back down, his pace gradually increasing as his body adjusted to his husband's size once again.

He loved the way that Daichi fit inside of him. He was nestled so perfectly, at least he assumed so. He wasn't too big or too long, and he had never torn him. Even if their sex got a bit rough, it was never during this moment. Daichi's hands were gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, and his nails were digging in to Daichi's thighs, leaving nail marks and probably cutting in to his skin, but his cock wasn't that violent. If anything, it was the wild way that Koushi soon rode him that was the only danger he was in. He wanted Daichi's cock to split him apart, to make him lose his fucking mind. He wanted to be forever connected to this man, and this just helped him along the way.

So as he rode him mindlessly, the sound of their hips smacking together resonating throughout the room, Koushi got lost in the pleasure, his mouth opening in a silent scream when Daichi's dick found his prostate. He angled himself to hit that spot again and again, his pace becoming erratic. Daichi managed to get off first, that low growl of his name helping Koushi along as he milked Daichi dry. He came when Daichi tugged him down and connected their lips and began jerking his cock. It wasn't long after that that his come coated them again, mixing with Daichi's between his thighs. He somehow managed to get off of Daichi and lay next to him, panting and his heart still racing.

Daichi recovered first, rolling over with a grin. Koushi offered a shy one in return, reaching for his hand.

"Surprise?" He offered. Daichi chuckled, leaning over to kiss him breathless. As he tried to regain his sense of balance that Daichi's dizzying kiss took from him, his husband left the bed to get warm, wet rags to clean them up with. After a quick clean-up of himself, he carefully spread Koushi and did the same, making sure to get as much of his own come out of Koushi's ass as he could. If he missed anything, their shower tomorrow morning would catch the rest.

Clean and sated, Koushi curled up against Daichi, under their blankets. Daichi kissed his forehead, his hands caressing his baby bump as he had a conversation with the unborn life. Koushi found it utterly endearing, and he snuggled closer, allowing the blanket to fall over his eyes as he tucked his head under Daichi's chin.

In the morning, they would have Kei and Tobio joining them in their little, private paradise. In the afternoon, they would venture out and pick up their two sons (and Koushi would return Tetsuya's heels).

And then they would wake up Monday morning and start the next week, together.

"Good night, Koushi." Daichi murmured finally. Koushi looked up, suddenly feeling drowsy – or maybe it was finally catching up to him.

"Night, Daichi." He replied, his arm sliding around Daichi's waist as Daichi's went around his shoulders. And just like that, he slipped out of reality for the final time that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope that you guys enjoyed this fic. Pissy baby Tobio is the best little piece of shit! I absolutely adore him ;) I also enjoyed sassy Tatsuya and playful Akashi and Kuroko. So yeah. I will post more things like this in the future. If you have any requests, feel free to PM me or say something in a review.

- Kida-Asumi


End file.
